The Darkness of Heaven
'''The Darkness of Heaven '''is an American television series and is the successor/sequel to the mysterious TV show The Darkest Reaches. Idea Crow Jonah is dead, or at least, he was. Reborn from the eldritch darkness, he has come back from his execution at the hands of Carden Blackbush. A dark sinister force he is, and one just like him but more ravenous and ruthless threatens to shake the worlds. With the gods beginning what some folks call "The Death Games", Crow Jonah is in for a ride unlike any other. Runtimes All episodes have around a 1 hour run time, except for the following episodes: * Who Am I? (2 hours) * Fragments (2 hours) * Dementia (1 hour and 45 minutes) * Rebirth (2 Hours) * Crow Jonah No More (2 Hours and 30 Minutes) * The Charm (2 Hours) * 5 Hours to El Nido (2 Hours and 30 Minutes, despite the name) * Big Find (1 hour and 45 minutes) * The Mountains of the Oracles (2 hours) * Boots of God (2 hours) * Rags of Decay (1 hour and 30 minutes) * Gazing Upon the Road (2 hours) * The Quarry (2 hours) * The Quarry, Part 2 (2 hours) * Devices (1 hour and 30 minutes) * Devices, Part 2 (1 hour and 30 minutes) * Desire for Freedom (1 hour and 30 minutes) * Vanguard (3 hours) Season 1 # Unwanted Return: Crow Jonah has returned from death, by who and why? He does not know, but the frightening gods of the universe are beginning to play a game regardless of what happens. (8.2) # Feared By Death: Crow Jonah is undying, and always returns. Honduras is in a massive civil war that threatens to spread to neighboring El Salvador, the goblins of mayhem are the reason behind it. (8.9) # Devour: Lat'Eras makes a frightening return, America has gone under Civil War, racists battle leftists as the world's superpower crumbles. (8.1) # Granny Issues: Mystic spirits are corrupting the elderly population of Oda, Japan. (7.4) # Fierce but Flawed: Rudy Dannovic is a local storeowner is the ruined state of Socialist Brazil, when his store is destroyed by Misandrists and his daughter is kidnapped by Terrorists, he accidentally enters a dangerous game that holds the universe in its hands. (8.0) # Eulogy: Crow Jonah investigates the death of Simon Weaver, a detective who has been investigating the death of his colleague Detective Johansenn for 11 Years and counting. (9.4) # Water God: Lat'Eras explains to Crow Jonah who he is, and why he's participating in the Death Games. (9.5) # Suicide Extension: Carrie Lizz is your average UK teen girl, going to school and has a crush on the hot jock Will Gatsby, sadly that crush is more than she bargained for when Will Gatsby reveals a secret that's just a bit too... big. (6.0) # One Footstep too close: A continuation of the previous episode, the Squatchbanes are now hunting Will and his Sasquatch family. (8.4) # 7,000 Years of Misfortune: Crow Jonah finally comes into terms with Carden Blackbush. (9.3) Overall Season Rating: 8.32 Season 2 # Devil's Promise: Kogogo is on the hunt for Crow Jonah, and Crow Jonah is on the hunt for what the gods have planned, The Eye of God. (9.5) # Eleven Squares: When Rudy Dannovic is cornered by corrupt police at one side, and violent Marxists on the other, a gun is the only answer, the bullets are for them and for himself (8.1) # The Tower of the Universe: The Death Games are getting more intense by the second, brother battles brother as the graves fill, the centuries have all poured into a single moment, and Crow Jonah seeks to ruin it. (8.7) # Who Are You?: Crow Jonah's former master has plans for whoever is eager enough to hear, Kogogo is more than ready for bargains, and this time his fingers are crossed. (9.5) # Who Am I?: Crow Jonah's past is a frightening past, it is not a demonic past, it's worse, it's a human one. (10.0) (Award) # Anew: When Dexter Copperfield decided to go on a vacation to Rome, he didn't expect the Roman Empire. (9.2) # Crashing Fire: Rudy Dannovic's daughter is still out there, his sources lead him to Kyrgyzstan. (8.1) # Elephant: An Elephant never forgets. When an african Elephant with an IQ of 1200 and capable of human speech arrives into India, the revenge of the Elephants begin. (9.7) (Award for Impeccable depiction of Animal Abuse) # Parade of Bones: Halloween is a scary time to exist. Demons from hell rise from the Earth and it begins to rain hail and fire mixed with blood. (9.4) # Life Play: The Death Games are getting more ridiculous by the attosecond. (8.9) Overall Season Rating: 9.11 Awards: 2 Season 3 # Fragments: Crow Jonah realizes the devil within is beyond his control. (10.0) (Award) # The Silent Girl: Nero is a senior-high (grade 11) student who has a crush on the silent girl, Sophie Bautista. But there's a reason behind the silence. (7.5) # Time Fracture: Time is an illusion, which means it can be manipulated. (9.8) # Fire god: Lat'Eras has a brother named Onkh'Ern, and he makes a good first impression when he raises the world's sea levels. (8.3) # One Last Try: Chica wants to have one last attempt at starting an orgy before she commits suicide. It's an episode full of sex. (9.0) # Suppressed: Meek O'Larry is a boy who was raised by overly-religious, old-fashioned, authoritarian, close minded, homophobic, egocentric and mentally abusive parents. If he isn't bitter then what is he? (9.6) (Award) # New Jersey: New Jersey is the best part of America, anything against the fact is a lie, anything that isn't that fact is a mistake. (8.5) # Bad China Floss: An odd demonic creature ravages and haunts the Chinese fishermen illegally terrorizing the West Philippine Sea. (9.4) # Unleashed and Unhinged: Nero is the underworld creature that protects Philippine's western sea, with that secret ultimately revealed his chances with Sophie change all of a sudden, what happens when a demon meets a demon in Marikina City? (9.1) # Mandate of Heaven: The Ocean consumes the land, disease infects most of what remains, the gods must be stopped (8.3) Overall Season Rating: 8.95 Awards: 2 Season 4 # Dementia: Meek's grandmother is the only person in his family he ever loved unconditionally, but she doesn't remember him anymore, all of this leads to one of two options, the demons, or death. (10.0) (Award) # Mrs. Calliope: Mrs. Calliope is the name of an infamous woman behind a secret system which controls what the world gets to do, from the lowliest of stores to the highest of governments she rules it all, but what happens when her liabilities outweigh her assets? (8.8) # Mass Evaporation: The oceans that flood the Earth are now evaporated in a single minute. (8.0) (Award) # Earth Suffers: Earth suffers for the gods' games are too cruel. Aliens arrive to conquer Earth. (8.4) # Red Home: Earth colonizes Mars (6.0) # New Neptune: Earth is a shadow of its former self, and freezes over (8.3) # Flare of Light: A solar flare decimates Earth, and humanity descends into chaos (9.5) # Gunpoint: Rudy Dannovic goes into a shoot out with all of Uzbekistan, up until now he has been denied his daughter (8.3) # Shootout at Caracas: A continuation of Gunpoint (7.5) # Defying the Inevitable: The gods decide to stop playing the Death Games, but Kogogo isn't so done yet. (8.3) Overall Season Rating: 8.31 Awards: 2 Season 5 # We Always Have A Story: There's a reason Sophie never takes off her jacket, the one with sleeves always a bit too long (9.7) (Award) # Flux: The CIA and FBI go to war when President Frollo is assassinated. The CIA pins this on the communists, the FBI pins this on the blacks. (9.9) # The Sun is a Star: The sun is the most perfect sphere humanity has ever observed. (9.3) # New Game: The gods start a new Death Game! (9.8) # Reverse Order: The only thing more compelling than a story is a story sequenced backwards (10.0) (Award) # Worlds Collide: There are numerous realities, portals into the one where Earth was destroyed and Mars was colonized begin to appear all over. (9.2) # The Atlantis Project: Area 51 steps in in the war between the CIA and FBI (9.5) # The Anubis Project: Crow Jonah is tired of the gods, and is tired of himself, so he descends, towards Earth's inner core. (10.0) (Award) # Rebirth: Rudy Dannovic is not done, when the same forces that revived Crow Jonah revive him, he is tasked with a mission, to kill Crow Jonah. (9.0) # Crow Jonah No More: Crow Jonah is no more. (10.0) (Award) Overall Season Rating: 9.64 Awards: 4 Season 6 # The Sword: 6 years have passed and the gods' death games are still on, this time however karma bites back as Rudy Dannovic is hunted down by a man named Simon Weaver, the same way he once hunted down Crow Jonah. (9.3) # The Gun: Singapore is in ruin ever since the invasion of the bugs from Saturn. Journalist Susan Nguyen takes it upon herself to journey through the ruined land, more and more she is compelled with what lies in the center of the dark all-consuming fog. (9.0) # The Staff: A massive beam of magic destroys Jupiter, and sends a few asteroids headed towards Earth. The world panics as it has many times before. (8.3) # The Orb: Earth is now a complete post-apocalyptic wasteland, sent back to the stone age due to the cataclysmic events of the previous episodes of the previous seasons. A man named Herbert Shaw however is determined to set things right and attempts to find out what has caused the chaos no matter what, this leads him to a haunting trip to Singapore. (8.8) # The Ax: Simon Weaver is dead and Crow Jonah isn't as dead as many people once thought, he's back and he has a bone to pick with whoever's behind the vicious cycle. (9.8) # The Strike: Meek is dead, but his corpse remains, now an undead ravager, his barbaric instinct leads him to being captured by Chinese who seek to use him for their new and infamous battle pits. (7.6) # The Blast: A massive blast of decay suddenly destroys all of Malaysia, the dark decay now spreads, with some sort of mysterious creature blasting the energy behind the fog, Crow Jonah is determined to find out exactly what the hell is behind that fog. (8.7) # The Beam: Another beam of magic is fired from who knows where, it hits some planet far away from Earth, but it flies by Earth so closely it creates mystic warps which transfer individuals or even groups to other areas, if not worlds. (7.9) # The Charm: The One Behind The Fog is revealed. (10.0) (Award) # The Guillotine: The gods smile as their game comes to an ultimate close. (9.3) Overall Season Rating: 8.87 Awards: 1 Season 7 # Misty Shoals: Crow Jonah is now old, slow and fading, waiting for death. He is alone, without a family, with a house he eventually won't be able to afford. Powerless and weak, a legend has fallen. Crow now seeks to spend the last of what he has in order for a one-way trip to a place worse than Hell, post-apocalyptic Malaysia, where the King of The Fog lies. (10.0) (Award) # The Theseus Project: Post-Apocalypse Korea is currently the most advanced civilization on Earth, with "mages" using the mysterious powers of the warps in order to create floating cities, powerful guns and perhaps the most dangerous weapon known to man. (8.1) # Overbearing End: The life of Meek O'Larry has come to a close. (9.7) (Award) # Judas was Hanged: The warp doesn't simply allow one to go to other places, but also to different times. Here Sasha Dannovic meets her past self, and now is on a mission to save her father from his brutal end. (8.8) # Aussie Shores: Post-Apocalypse Australia is a breeding ground for eldritch monstrosities. A nest both frozen over and boiling, the swarm waits. (8.0) # The Bell at Sea: A bell tower stands triumphantly over the Dead Sea. (9.5) # Call It: A 28 Year Old Crow Jonah escapes Carden Blackbush and ends up at a time where Crow Jonah has been died. (9.3) # Doom: The core of the Earth is beginning to rupture, every hour there is an eruption of raw energy ready to melt all that is. (8.5) # Scared Bravery: The demons of the past haunt the future, the angels of the future heal the past. Crow Jonah is given a choice, stray from the light or embrace the fire. (9.7) (Award) # Pearl of the Sea: Philippines is the pearl of the sea, with the darkness of the fog strangling all of Southeast Asia, those that defy the order of the New God are exiled here. (9.1) Overall Season Rating: 9.07 Awards: 3 Season 8 # Pieces of Heaven: Palawan is an island of the Philippines, one of its 7000 islands, here many are exiled. Troy Bliss was shipwrecked trying to sail into the dark fog and exploring whatever was within. Now trapped in a land full of savage exiles and mystic beasts, his quest begins now. (7.7) # The Mine: Troy has been saved by The Locusts, grateful, he attempts to become a functioning member of their small society. Reports of a Mineshaft in El Nido being home to a dark hive are spread like wildfire. Troy's gratefulness comes to bite him back when he is forced to become a member of the society's taskforce to destroy the Mineshaft. (7.4) # 5 Hours to El Nido: When the van of The Locusts break down, they had two choices, head back or keep moving forward. With El Nido five hours away the team decides to go through with the plan. Those five hours will become the worst five hours they will ever have to encounter. (10.0) (Award) # Cockfight: Troy is bone deep into the innards of the mineshaft hive, alongside his comrades they have to scour every last inch and kill every last beast they can find, but with presumably thousands of these beasts within the simple shaft, it will take more than bullets and blood to win. (9.4) # Trojan Horse: Due to his death in the previous episode, Troy suddenly finds himself in front of the devil Kogogo, who offers him a deal he should refuse, but is compelled to accept. (8.1) # Crucial Step: Aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy have discovered and have landed on Earth like how an Earthling astronaut lands on the Moon. They land on the worst possible place however, in Bali, Indonesia, a land which has been corrupted by the Dark Mist and Fog. (9.2) # Defamed and Deformed: Warps are becoming more frequent as times passes by, but when one Warp opens up and causes Nazi soldier Kurt Neu is transported from the Battle of Stalingrad to Post-Apocalyptic Laos. (9.4) # State of Bliss: Troy Bliss is expanding the territory of The Locusts, The Hornets do not take kindly to this however, and war erupts. Whichever side wins however, the exiles lose. (7.0) # Fealty to the King: The One Behind The Fog has arrived to Palawan. (9.7) # A New History: Numerous soldiers from across the three Axis Powers are transported via warp to Post-Apocalyptic America. (7.8) Overall Season Rating: 8.57 Awards: 1 Season 9 # Birth: How exactly can one explain the birth of a god? (8.8) # Infancy: Post-Apocalyptic Japan has overtaken Korea as the most advanced city in the world, with Mega-Tokyo as the world's most powerful mega city. Shogun Sesshomaru Shinsuke is determined to keep it that way, especially due to the fast expanding nature of the fog. (9.1) # Childhood: In Post-Apocalyptic Anatolia there is a place, a mystic place where full grown humans are being born. (9.3) # Adolescence: Troy Bliss is tasked by the demon Kogogo to kill a man named Crow Jonah. (8.8) # Puberty: The gods announce a new Death Game, the world continues to suffer and Japan has been consumed by the fog, Nanking, once capital of China, is now standing its ground as the fog corrupts all it touches. (9.6) # Adulthood: In the end there is only silence (10.0) # Crisis: The One Behind The Fog decides everything, all those that know of him fear what he can do, for both what lives, what does not and what will, will bend their knees and bow before him should he succeed. (10.0) (Award) # Retirement: Troy Bliss is scared, The Locusts have all died, and their bodies turned into demons. His powers are gone and the man he hunted now hunts him. (8.3) # Old Age: Sasha Dannovic never thought she'd see her father again, and it should've stayed that way instead of what she's about to see. (9.2) # Death: A Mongolian techno-wizard discovers how to repel the Fog. (9.5) Overall Season Rating: 9.26 Awards: 1 Season 10 # Genius: Cole Grace is a former American spy incarcerated in Post-Apocalyptic America's most dangerous prison. (7.3) # Killer Shot: America itself is on the hunt for Cole, with fear of not simply being caught, but Civil War on his shoulders, he has to make his way all the way back to Massachusetts, pack his things and leave the country. (7.5) # Escape from England: England is America but worse, Cole learns this the hard way when an order known as "The Company" is revealed to him, here Cole realizes that for breaking free from Prison he is the enemy of the world. (6.3) # Nevada War: America has been thrown into Civil War due to the rising Axis Powers within. (6.2) # Colombia Accord: Cole is still hiding from the terrors of what The Company has in store for him, with a gun in his hand and some cash in his pocket, he gangs up with some Colombian drug cartel in order to disguise yet another escape. (6.7) # Warlords of Sweden: Civil War breaks loose in Sweden due to the flash freezing that has happened recently, Cole Grace salvages what he can in his desperate search for supplies. (6.2) # Truancy: Cole's drug shipment is too late, and as a result he is to be killed. (5.5) # Puppets made of gold: As a drug cartel burns to the ground, The Company now knows where Cole Grace is, without a plane and without any way to hide, Cole has to make the best of what he has. (7.2) # Marionettes: The demon Kogogo sends Cole to hide in the one place The Company would never dare to look, into the Fog. (8.0) # Feeble Position: Cole's life is absolute hell, if not worse, as the air of The Fog corrupts his thinking. (8.3) Overall Season Rating: 6.92 Awards: 0 Season 11 # The Hunt Begins: The Squatchbanes are in Egypt, hunting for the last remaining sasquatches (8.3) # Call of the Wild: Crow Jonah faces his inner beast as the Norwegian Civil War rumbles across his doorstep. (9.2) # Fear the Void: The Squatchbanes encounter the darkness of The Fog. (9.5) # Dimension Number 4: The Warps become more and more erratic, this is proven when one warp opens a gateway not simply to New York, but New York in "Dimension #4". (10.0) (Award) # Kogogo's Game: Kogogo tries to start his own Death Game, Crow Jonah must stop him before humanity itself is torn asunder. (7.9) # Big Find: A spike in Sasquatch population numbers concerns the Squatchbanes, as Sasquatch Ryan McKenzie becomes Prime Minister of Post-Apocalyptic UK, the threat of war looms closer. (9.9) (Award) # Man vs Beast: Racism against Sasquatches are on the rise as hate-groups from both races seek the destruction of the opposing side. (10.0) (Award) # Devil Reborn: Kogogo has returned, and he's brought an army of demons known as The Nameless to ravage Earth and the gods. (7.8) # Fear is all there is: Luxembourg creates "The Wall of Jericho", a massive wall made of classified hybrid materials in order to block out The Fog which continues to decimate Russia. (8.0) # Homonids: Humanity is at war with the Sasquatches. (8.9) Overall Season Rating: 8.95 Awards: 2 Season 12 # Glory of the King: The Fog continues to expand unhindered, as countries fall and humanity is too busy waging war against the Sasquatches to concern themselves with what The Fog has to offer. (9.4) # The Mountains of the Oracles: Vivian Claire is a woman who lives in The Century, a tyrannical dystopia full of thought-crime and subjugation by ignorance to a supreme fascist government located in where Las Vegas once stood. Fearmongering of the Sasquatches is on overdrive as many are forced into a war that will destroy all Humanity stands for. (9.8) (Award) # The Wolf down the lane: Within the Fog, Troy Bliss still lives, but not for long. The Wolves of the Fog are pursuing him, and every second they are an hour closer. (9.5) # Crows vs Ravens: After discovering that his future self died in The Fog, Crow Jonah sets off to investigate what truly lies within The Fog, and within himself. (9.1) # Bullet to the head: Pablo Royce and his family are escaping eastward, away from their home in France in order to escape the terrors of war, but as that happens they meet The Fog. (9.8) # Boots of God: Man and Sasquatch battle in what ever remains of The Kalahari Desert, Private Milo Carlson regrets his life choices ever since he was transported into the future by these warps, and after a horrible day decides to desert. (10.0) (Award) # Killer Instinct: The One Behind The Fog is not elusive, but merely secret, the puzzles within his dark fog and the cold winds that freeze and chill truly make Crow regret his decision, but even now he persists, in order to discover just who exactly is behind that fog. (9.0) # Bootcamp: Sasquatches young and old are brought to "Boot Camps" after another day of war. Leo Royce is the sole survivor of a tragedy he does not want to remember, let alone tell, this is his story in the terrors of bootcamp, terrors that will never live up to the terrors he had witnessed. (9.4) (Award) # Mentality Drive: A chest of divine power has been found in the ocean, no one can seem to open it, but all desire what could rest inside. (9.3) # Gaslight: The Fog has now consumed half of The Earth. (10.0) (Award) Overall Season Rating: 9.53 Awards: 4 Season 13 # Earthen Walls: Ai Feng has always continued to deny that his homeland of China is now gone, eaten alive by The Fog, he has denied that he fights in a war he does not believe in, he has denied again and again, and now, he has been denied his life. (9.4) # Rags of Decay: 14 year old Edward and his younger sister Madelyn wear nothing but rags and have nothing but bread as they venture all across the harsh world of Arizona after a raid by Sasquatches has killed all they've known and loved. (10.0) (Award) # Gazing upon the road: Edward cannot cope with the death of his mother, and with his sister dying of malnourishment, he cannot bear to lose her as well. (10.0) (Award) # Highway: Philippines' Marcos Highway is home to the last living humans in what the Fog covers. These humans are mere children, lead by a nineteen year old named Hugo. As the breadwinner of the last family he last left, he faces the land worse than hell itself to make sure they survive. (9.7) (Award) # Dialogue unheard: Humanity is losing, and they turn to the god of the Squatchbanes. (9.2) # The Ships: South African ships venture into the waters of the Fog in order to drop off yet more exiles, as they do they are attacked by The Fog's undead pirates. But while the ships fear what they face on the surface, worse terrors lie beneath the corrupted waters. (9.9) # The Quarry: Sheila Burns is a human slave in a Sasquatch rock quarry. Abused by her slavemasters, she begins to plot a revolt which, little does she know, will inspire Humanity in its darkest hour. (10.0) (Award) # The Quarry part 2: Sheila continues to fight, but as the months pour in and her belly grows bigger due to pregnancy, she worries she cannot fight for long. (9.5) # Bones and Blood: The One Behind The Fog has never laughed, but today he has, and suddenly the world is silent. (10.0) (Award) # Earth No More: The sasquatches are being destroyed by the squatchbane empowered human forces, but there is not time to celebrate victory, The Fog is at America's doorstep. (9.6) Overall Season Rating: 9.73 Awards: 5 Season 14 # Rattling Gun: Humanity and what remains of the Sasquatches try to fight off The Fog, which has conquered almost all of the world. (8.6) # Too Late: Humanity realizes it is too late, with almost all of the Warps in the world happening inside the fog, time itself begins to fracture and splinter due to so much interference. In Chile a cult tries to sacrifice all they find to their god to fight off The Fog, but little do they know that even their god is scared. (9.3) # Citizenship: The creatures of The Fog are dark and twisted, humanity's soldiers learn this in the hardest way possible when they venture into the fog. (10.0) (Award) # New Home: Earthlings have now colonized Mars, as humans begin to enter special pods to begin their transfer to their new home after theirs has been ruined by The Fog, sasquatches are left fighting for their rights to be on Mars. (9.8) (Award) # Warp Wars: Many soldiers over the years have tried to enter the warps to go back in time and stop the spread of The Fog, each time they failed. The effect of these failures is numerous timelines, and on the day of August 16 they converge, where different realities meet, the residents of those worlds are thrown into chaos and cause what would become the Warp Wars. (9.9) # Percentage Close: The Fogs of multiple universes meet and intertwine, becoming so massive that all timelines save for one are destroyed, that one last timeline is all humanity has left before they are all destroyed. (8.0) # Salvation?: What happens when the Divine Chest the humans have affectionately named "Pandora's Box" meets Crow Jonah? (9.5) # Critical Mass: No one on Earth remembers Herbert Shaw, and those that do believe he died venturing into the Singapore during the early days of The Fog. But he is alive, and he has bad news. (9.6) # Shaking gods: The Death Games come to a close, the fact that Crow has forgotten that it was even going on makes The Fog all the more disturbing. (8.8) # Cruel Climax: Almost no humans remain on Earth, as the soldiers pull back and the sasquatches are left to die, Crow Jonah and the soldiers that remains team up with Kogogo to try and end The One Behind the Fog once and for all. (9.3) Overall Season Rating: 9.28 Awards: 2 Season 15 # Fear the Fog: Ever since Herbert Shaw ventured into The Fog years ago, he swore never to return into it, but Earth has been enveloped in it, with escape no longer an option and the wolves of the fog closing in, he realizes The Fog is all there is. (9.0) # Red Home: It has been 2 centuries since Earth had fallen and Mars had been colonized. Children are taught how to fight against the dangers, and how to always care for their new home lest what they now call home be destroyed. (9.8) (Award) # Rival Cities: Mars is ruled by City-States, among those is America City and Britain City, one seeks freedom and is revolutionizing the world with cutting-edge technology, the other harnesses the faith and seeks the conquer Mars. (8.4) # Planet 3: Humanity is in a massive debate about the colonization of a 3rd planet. (9.2) (Award) # Rise of the Enchantomancers: The Enchantomancers had haunted Earth for ever since humanity had become smart enough to imagine, when the humans left for Mars, they brought these demons with them, and now they are ready. (8.5) # Hope for the Weak: 17 year old Hunter and his friends are trying to solve the mystery of the murder of Lucy Mondoe, and what they uncover will be something that will shake humanity forever. (8.8) # An Eye for an eye: Hunter is on the run from Mars' many governments, as he runs he meets an Enchatomancer just waiting to be freed. (7.9) # Game of Killers: The gods begin yet another Death Game, and this results in events that will change how The Universe believes. (8.1) # The Life of Denice: Denice Porter is the daughter of Scotland City's Supra-Intelligence. With a father who expects too much and mother who loves too little she meets a boy named Hunter who brings light to her dark little world, with the light of a sun that comes just a little too close. (7.7) # Resurgence: Humanity hasn't seen a single warp since they colonized Mars, but now they have returned, while tamer than last time, these warps bring threats Mars itself could not possibly fathom. (9.3) Overall Season Rating: 8.67 Awards: 2 Season 16 # Heart of Mars: Hunter and Denice venture towards Mars' most sacred and important area, its heart, a massive engine which holds the most potent amount of untapped energy to power the now starfarring civilization. (8.8) # Devices: General Mortak Klon is an experiment produced by the German City-State's attempts in creating the world's most powerful soldier and the pinnacle of genetic editing. He was deemed a failure and was thought to have been terminated, but he escaped, and he's heading for the Heart of Mars. (9.8) # Devices Part 2: A massive battle ensues in the Heart of Mars, as the wealthy begin their transfer to the slowly colonizing Planet Gaea, those that live in poverty continue to suffer like the many before. (9.5) # Manslaughter: Hunter and Denice have been separated due to the events of the previous episode. Hunter then meets a group that calls themselves "The Martians", and they're planning to overthrow the corrupt of Mars. (9.6) # Niche: Denice is left to discover herself. (7.2) # Anger of the Earth: The Fog seems to have disappeared from Earth, now all that remains is a planet scorched, with oceans of lava and continents of brimstone and ruin. Worst of all, it has become a nest for Astrolons and Enchantomancers alike. (8.6) # Trinkets of Time: Owen Marlhes is a young 8 year old boy who lives happily with his single mother, but when one day his mother somehow isn't home a warp opens in his backyard, with this one leading back to a land he's never been on, but only heard in stories, Earth. (8.3) # Nothing ever changes: Laura Clair is a girl 14 years of age, living under the dictatorship of the Chinese City-State, she discovers about her great-great grandaunt, Vivian Clair, who helped topple a City-State of her own. (10.0) # Weaponize and Use: Upon being recruited by the Martians, Hunter is now on a dangerous mission (with some allies), to secure a weapon said to disintegrate all it hits. (9.0) # Gullible: Denice was always so gullible (8.8) Overall Season Rating: 8.0 Awards: 3 Season 17 # Wild Stallions: The Martians are having a brutal shootout against The Bolivian City-State. Hunter is cornered to a position with a few men left, running out of bullets soon they have to push forward or die trying. (9.4) # Medallion: Mortak Klon and his PMC have obtained a medallion named "Scylla", this medallion is no ordinary medallion however, for it holds secrets that will surely start Revolution. (8.8) # Value Received: The numbers of those being recruited by The Martians are rising, and they're beginning to start a comeback to root out the corrupt and restart from the beginning. Amidst it is Hunter, who is now given his toughest decision yet by Mortak, burn the rebellion from within or allow Denice to live. (7.7) # Value Parted With: Hunter has been captured by the British City-State, and is now incarcerated in a maximum security prison, with Mortak out there and the rebellion having cut all ties with him, he plans an escape. (8.9) # Decisions of the gods: As the Gods' death games continue, Lat'Eras makes the decision to target Mars, where the creations known as "humans" are sowing the seeds of war. (7.3) # Vulgarity: Trillions worth of dollars have been stolen from the State, Corporations have been toppled and men assassinated. Denice couldn't believe what was happening, except for one unfathomable thing, that Mars was descending into war. (7.5) # Desire for Freedom: Hunter's life in prison is tough, with so many threats and so little friends, his plan for escape grows ever closer in coming to fruition, all he needs now are the right people. (10.0) # Broken Glass: Saved by Mortak Klon of all people, he knows he wants something, Hunter doesn't want to know. With his circumstances right now he wishes he should've just stayed in prison. (10.0) # Meeting: The Supra-Intelligence of each and every City-State start a secret meeting so that they may discuss what to do about the rising rebellion. (8.2) # Vanguard: While others are a step ahead, Mortak has already finished the race. (9.8) Overall Season Rating: 8.76 Awards: 8 Season 18 # Orator: War is now in progress, Martian forces are beginning to set up more defenses, meanwhile, the nobility of the Clan known as The Shadowband is choosing to exploit both sides. (6.7) # Demons are never far: Some members of the Martian rebellion are beginning to enlist the help of Enchantomancers, this does not sit well with other members, who fear the magical powers held by the Enchantomancers. (7.5) # In the Press: Joaquin Remus is a journalist who is writing pro-rebellion articles in order to entice more and more people to join the cause ad overthrow the Supra-Intelligence of their City-States. (8.8) # Castling: The Supra-Intelligence (and government) of Croatia has been defeated by its people, now on the run, Croatia becomes the first City-State where the power has returned to the people. This victory gets into the heads of many however, one in particular going to a young enchantomancer named Mokmon. (8.3) # Despotism: With so many rebellion worldwide, many Supra-Intelligences look towards Despotism, and are ready to suppress the opposition due to how violent the world has become. (7.8) # Forces of Doom: Ever since the previous episode, the Martian rebellion is now being crushed by the superior forces of the City-States armies. Losing speedily, they turn towards the enchantomancers for assistance, and an Astrolon for power. (7.6) # Silver Fire: Mortak and Hunter acquire a new piece of military software named "A.U.R.E.L.I.U.S." (Automatic and Ubiquitous Remote Exterminator of Liabilities and for International Use System). They later learn why it's simply a "piece". (9.7) # Martyrdom: Joaquin Remus is murdered, and is seen as a martyr. (7.2) # Poisoning: The Enchantomancers were never allies with the Martians, they were merely exploiting them, with their allegiance to Shadowband revealed, the Martians are stripped of what ever they have left, that is, until the gods arrive to intensify things. (8.3) # Sewed Shut: Half of the globe belongs to what remains of the City-States, the others, the Martians. Denice finds Hunter allied with Mortak, and then everything is silent. (8.7) Overall Season Rating: 8.06 Awards: 0 Season 19 # Alpha-Intelligence: Maximus is one of the last Supra-Intelligences left on Mars, with his estranged bastard daughter and son already somewhere on Gaea with their rich mother. He stands strong, maintaining his grip over the City-State of Sparta (once a part of the City-State of Greece). He decides to finally terminate the world stage and do things his way, as the "Alpha-Intelligence". (10.0) # Mere Mortals: Maximus' crusades to capture and presumably exterminate the Enchantomancers remains more successful than ever, but what hides behind the doors of iron Maximus had built is perhaps the roots for an even bigger one. (10.0) # You and I: An Oil Refinery in the City-State of Ukraine explodes, destroying all of said City-State. As to who is responsible remains a mystery to both sides. Hunter believes he knows who it is, and decides to take it to her. (9.3) # Black Dove: Denice tells Hunter how she truly feels, and to say what she will tell him is unpleasant is an understatement. (9.8) # Martian Cult: Shadowband has manipulated all the Martians have, turning the Martians' battle against corruption into their battle for world domination. While almost everyone loses hope, a few still stand strong, and turn to one woman, Kassandra Marlhes. (9.1) # Prodigal Son: Owen Marlhes disappeared one cold night, that night was the night the warps stopped. But the warps have begun to open again, and Owen returns, but he is not what many believe. (9.4) # Athens: Maximus is a man respected by the powerful and feared by the weak, he is not afraid to make examples, he is not afraid to risk the lives of others for his own success. He is not human, he never was, his ancestor is a boy named Nero, and whatever he is, it is Mars' absolution. (10.0) # Poaching: Due to the events of the previous episode, Mortak has been betrayed by his strike force and captured by Maximus' forces, as Maximus continues to decimate Shadowband he faces off against the failure that is Mortak Klon. (10.0) # Steady: Maximus offers Hunter a choice, be born once more in Gaea, or die in Mars. (10.0) # Omega-Intelligence: At the Heart of Mars Maximus wonders. (10.0) Overall Season Rating: 9.76 Awards: 25 Season 20 # Path to Heaven: It has been 2 millennia since Maximus reunified Mars. In the long timespan of 2 thousand years humanity has become a starfaring race that conquers and colonizes as it pleases. # Temple of Hours: On the planet of Kornat, a temple of its world religion is held somewhere in its sacred jungles. The Church of the Old world meets The State of the New when Martian operatives begin to try and control their faith. # Dried Objective: The Alpha-Intelligences rule as the head of entire planets, one of the Alpha-Intelligences is John Hur, and his dictatorial way of management over his world of Furai has caught the attention of his fellow men. # The Cap of Darkness: The software A.U.R.E.L.I.U.S. has had many versions and copies of itself all over the Martian Empire, but one day an upgrade named I.C.A.R.U.S. is created by the scientists of Gaea. # Prowess of Man: The Martian Empire is not the largest or even most powerful of the empires, this is learned in a rather difficult way, by meeting another that fits those titles. # Chest of Gold: The software I.C.A.R.U.S. is a weapon that is more powerful than one could ever have even imagined. # Silver Hearts: Steven Firon is the heir to the Firon Clan that rules the planet of Kornat, he hates his father, especially when his father announces that his half-brother, a bastard who was made legal not long ago, was to become the next Alpha-Intelligence of Kornat. # The Aegis of Man: Long ago a war god of the planet Gurlo died, he had two weapons, a spear that could pierce through all, and a shield that could defend against all. While the spear is lost, the shield has been found, and it has been found by the planet of Dersein. # Cold Soul: The planet Dersein is a cold unforgiving place that starves even the strongest of Derseinians, as Martians begin invading, the perpetual winter blows ever stronger # Planetary Siege: And yet another conquest has begun, Dersein will fall, and if it does not, then it will burn Overall Season Rating: 8.23 Awards: 1 Season 21 # The Cold Winter Front: It is Dersein against the Galactic Martian Empire. It is their gods against theirs, they will not surrender, like the vikings of the ancient home of the first humans known as Earth, they will fight until death. Carr Fuon is the leading king of a barbarian tribe, amidst the battles the Martian Empire now pushes, he begins making pacts with the kings of rivaling clans. # The Sorcerer of Kornat: Huag Kro is an enchantomancer born from an unexplored magical land known as "The Realm of Souls". Raised in the religious sections of Jura-Kornat, his desire for the chaos of the gods drives him in search for his realm of origin, in attempt of ascension and hopes of throwing the entire cosmos into madness. # The Mountain King: Carr Fuon is the mountain king, his disagreement with the other leaders of enemy tribes has thrown both his own clan and those he sees as his enemy into hysteria, with the heat of Martian Infantry closing in Carr Fuon watches from his mighty fortress up his mountain. # The Red Warlock: Huag Kro has discovered the astral "Spirit Cycle", where angels, djinns, demons, enchantomancers and even astrolons come from, Haug Kro uses the cycle as a code to reveal to him a map which will lead him to his supremacy. # The Battle of Thunder Peak: The Martians march towards the blackened snow of Yughar, where some of Dersein's mightiest warriors lie, with swords made of a uru the Martians still do not understand. The brutality of the past meets the ruthlessness of the present as Carr Fuon and his army fight for themselves in the Battle of Thunder Peak. (10 Awards) # The Signature of Blood: The cycle is not a map, but it is the barrier that hides the Realm of Souls, Huag Kro begins to find whatever he can in order to feed his obsession, committing atrocities along the way. # Excellence Denied: Gaea is the Martian Empire's paragon of science, but it is not perfect, despite its lush ecosystems, floating cities, grand brilliance and shining image, it has a dark stain, the City-State of Athens, where the rotten lie. # Acidic Touch: The barbarians of Carr Fuon proved a mighty challenge, praying to their mighty god, each and every soldier acts as a sentinel of defense, choking each and every wave of Martian soldiers. Mars tires, and soon chemical weapons are used. # Magics of Jura-Kornat: Haug Kro discovers how to finally reach The Realm of Souls and become god. # Men and Monsters: His men tire, and those that do not, die and are eaten by either wild animals or flies. Carr Fuon is fighting a losing battle, the power of the Martian forces have surrounded his land and have consumed what they could. Carr Fuon decides it is time to start being a king, beaten and humbled he returns to the other leaders that are already fighting their part of the wars. (8 awards) Overall Season Rating: 9.54 Awards: 18 Season 22 # The Enemy: Certain areas all across the cosmic Martian empire are unsatisfied with how the Martian empire governs them, while their pleas and cries are being suppressed, one particular force has arrived to play their hand at the fall of the prospering empire, Shadowband. # Nimrod: Nimrod Jones is the seneschal of the planet Dinwur's Alpha-Intelligence, living his simple life as nothing but a mere lower-secretary of sorts to the one being that controls an entire planet, Nimrod finds himself in the third world countries of Dinwur, where people are already planning a revolt not simply against the planet, but against the empire. # Cutting off the branch: Gaea has tried numerous times to raze the city-state of Athens, but it continues to repel their forces with the threats of odd mysterious magic. Within the confines of Athens is a madman, Lord Fulkor Konnes, and he's crazier than Athens itself. # Pilgrimage: As revolts happen all across the empire in the same time, Nimrod Jones makes a pilgrimage to the crown jewel of the Martian Empire, Mars. # Apple of Discord: Mars speedily expands with new planets colonized, with the surplus of planets to use for resources and power, the empire itself is considering the idea of simply destroying the planets that revolt. # Sickly: Fulkor and his fellow Athenians battle the so called prosperity and lushness of Gaea. # Crash and Burn: When returning to his homeworld of Dinwur, Nimrod's ship crashes and he lands in the planet all Martians fear, the reminder of their greatest failure, Earth. # Chemical Fears: Beaten into submission, Lord Fulkor Jones faces his execution. # Jaws that Bite: A meteor hits the planet of Jura-Kornat, suddenly destroying a third of the planet and covering the remaining half with centuries worth of smoke and ash. # Claws that Catch: Earth is the reminder that the Martians, and furthermore the Martian empire, is mortal. Season 23 # Call for Arrest: The council of Alpha-Intelligences has called for the arrest of their own Omega-Intelligence, blaming their own corruptions on the already corrupt head imperial household. With planets beginning to turn on each other and their inhabitants likewise. # Assassination: Despite the success of the siege of Mars, the Omega-Intelligence Napoleon Fintro has been assassinated by the mysterious forces of Shadowband. A void is left in the center of the Martian empire, with corrupt Alpha-Intelligences seeking the greatest political power in the universe, the empire itself crumbles. # Ravenous Human: The Martian empire is now in civil war, with planets turning on each other, it is a race against time for any single planet to attain the most powerful man-made weapon in the known universe, I.C.A.R.U.S. # The Call of the Wolves: Two new supermachines named F.R.E.K.I. and G.E.R.I. are designed to destroy stars and planets respectively, and exploit what is destroyed for energy and resources, they are the new weapons to rival the coveted I.C.A.R.U.S. program. # Eldritch Sun: When an eldritch abomination older than any known recording across the galaxy absorbs the Martian Empire, chaos multiplies by the millions, meanwhile, Nimrod prepares for what will be the end of days. # Fiscal Rend: Rending the realms together seemed like an impossible task in the days of old. # The Flying Pyramid: The Martian Empire is now completely gone, nothing but bits and pieces of what it once was, but there is no time to celebrate, a large flying pyramid enters the atmosphere of each and every remaining planet, as messengers of a warlord that seeks multiversal domination. # Warlord: The planet of Uira has been wracked with famines and genocides, and now with planetary conquest right at their doorstep, a brave Uiran by the name of Bomh stands up to his would-be conquerors in a desperate final act of defiance for his beloved people. # The Last Warp: The Warps have calmed, but one still remains. # Son of Hunter: Long ago the man who unified Mars gave a young adult the choice to leave the petty Martian rebellion and escape to Gaia, the choice that man took defined the rest of his life forever, but now his spirit will come to rest as his descendant, Nimrod Jones, aims for the impossible, to defeat The One Behind The Fog. Season 24 The Final Season # Damascus: The Watchers are entities as old as the gods themselves, they have observed the chaos of the universe for countless rebirths. After dying due to his battle with The One Behind The Fog, Nimrod Jones meets the Watchers, and they tell him of the universe at large. # Thermopylae: Mars is the crown jewel of the universe, and one day it explodes. # Vatican: The Watcher Nidrin has decided to enact judgement upon the gods, finally seeking to rectify the universe after eons of suffering. # Delhi: Crow Jonah was a dead man, but not anymore. Crow Jonah walks once more, and for one last time, amongst the living. He's on one final mission thanks to one final master. # Sao Paulo: The ancient race known as the Yurbai-Ji have existed for millennia, with their technological advancements they were the ones tasked by the gods to spread life all across the universe. They have been purging their failed creations for milennia, and now humanity is the next failure of theirs they shall exterminate. # Shanghai: The gods are dead but the Watchers are not, they decide to play the game of the gods, the death games. # Houston: The secret behind the warps are revealed. # Shikoku: The world is still in chaos despite the actions of Nidrin. But here Nimrod and Crow realize that there is more behind the Watchers. # Marikina: The Fog is officially all there is. # Golgotha: The Emperor of the Corrupting Fog talks of the universe ruined. Category:Tv Series Category:TV Shows